


ballads of late love [playlist]

by TomBowline



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies who are Lovers to Friends who are Lovers, Fanmix, M/M, Or More Like, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomBowline/pseuds/TomBowline
Summary: Love who came so late, you never sawme singing in the cornfields yesterday.Love of so much silence and weariness,please don’t bring me any tears today.Francis and James, from beginning to end.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	ballads of late love [playlist]

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this on AO3 as a last ditch effort because 8tracks is creating an environment that is absolutely incapable of supporting life (no-fun two-song-per-artist limit, stupid pay-to-listen, PLUS it won't let me use any songs from outside the US now??) and there's no other way for me to get exposure for this playlist on Spotify or YouTube. Apologies if it's gauche or passé or anything like that.
> 
> Title and summary from the poem ["Ballad of Late Love"](https://paulweinfieldtranslations.wordpress.com/2016/03/20/dulce-maria-loynaz-ballad-of-late-love/) by Dulce María Loynaz, translated by Paul Weinfield. It's a beautiful poem and the whole thing really reminds me of Francis and James. Give it a read, and maybe a bookmark if you're as deep in this hole as I am and have a whole bookmarks folder for poems that remind you of a tv show about doomed sailors.

Ballads of Late Love | Fitzier

Canon compliant, chronological, roughly alternating POV

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/sparkyroast/playlist/337wbcRTd2NloowQetxTFN?si=_4cYpkKvTbGXDuMFCGXbOQ) | [Listen on YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoV_go5DeTtzTUf5rfaI3Fq9hVXnu-Z2W)| [Tumblr link](https://tombowline.tumblr.com/post/628747605142355968/ballads-of-late-love-francis-and-james-from)

Tracklist below

• • •

I. Dinner & Diatribes - Hozier

II. Washing Machine Heart - Mitski

III. Bad Communication - Sufjan Stevens

IV. Weight of Living, Pt. I - Bastille

V. You'll Need Those Fingers For Crossing - Los Campesinos!

VI. Flaws - Bastille (VII on YouTube)

VII. Old College Try - The Mountain Goats (VI on YouTube)

VIII. I Will - Mitski

IX. We Won't Need Legs to Stand - Sufjan Stevens

X. The Water Is Wide - Eleanor Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! I haven't listened to any playlists for these two so I don't know how exactly how cliché I'm being (although with some tracks I may be able to guess). I'm working on a post-canon fix-it Fitzier playlist now, so tell me if that's something you'd be interested in seeing from me.
> 
> Also, please please tell me if you have a problem with any of the links! This is my first time crossposting a playlist to multiple platforms, so it’s a little experimental.


End file.
